Never Tempt A Beast
by OUAT Fluffer
Summary: Not going to sugar coat it. Meague Smut. I am very proud of this fabulous smut, much better than my last. Love all my Grimmlins! All rights go to Chanda Hahn.


Nan yanked open her closet and examined her large selection of clothing.

"Nan I'm not going on a date with him!" Mina fell back on Nan's bed.

"Mina you've got a crush, I'm so helping you win him over." Nan looked around in her walk in closet to find the perfect outfit. "Okay...stubborn...bad boy...what would he want to see you in?" Nan wondered aloud.

Mina couldn't believe her friend was trying to set her up with Teague! Granted, she DID like him a lot, but there was no way he'd ever be interested. Plus, Nan doesn't even know him!

"Okay, put this on." Nan tossed a lacy red bra to Mina. She picked it up and made a sour face.

"Nan! No way am I wearing this." Mina sneered.

"Well of course I'm not going to have you going over there in just a bra!" Nan offendedly put a hand on her hip. She tossed a pair of black combat boots over along with some really short ripped denim shorts.

"Nan!" Mina scolded her friend. Although this did look like something Teague would want to see her wear. Mina shooed the thought away as Nan tossed her a low-cut black off-the-shoulder top.

"Wear. Now." Nan gestured towards her stubborn friend and her new clothes.

Mina hesitantly stripped from her comfortable hoodie and jeans to her new outfit. Her black boots made a little heel-like click when she walked and they went up to mid-calf. Her shorts looked great, showing nearly every inch of her long legs, although definitely not very modest. The black top had some red paint splatter patterns on it with a messy painted heart on the front. The left sleeve easily slid down her arm and the shirt was low enough you could see the red lace of her bra. Nan had done her makeup earlier and hair too. Her hair had red highlights and was gently curled to show them off. With black eyeliner, mascara, and dark red lipstick, she looked seriously sexy and badass.

"Mina!" Nan squeaked. "You look amazing!"

Mina blushed heavily. "So you really think he'd like this?"

Nan Facepalmed. "Duh!"

Mina smiled, "Well I should probably get going...thanks Nan!" Mina waved as she exited Nan's house. She pulled the Seam Ripper from her pocket and allowed it to transport her to the Fae Plane, where she appeared outside the door of Teague's study. She quietly opened the door and studied the room. Teague was writing in his book and next to him, stood a golden pedestal for the story. Mina creeped up behind him, not attracting his attention.

"Hi Teague." She smiled.

Teague nearly jumped out of his chair, but tried to remain his calm and composed self.

"What is it, Mina?" Teague asked, irritated, without turning around.

Mina pouted, she needed Teague to see her. "Oh I was just curious how my favorite Fae was doing." She chuckled and sat on his lap, with a hand on his shoulder, placing herself right between his legs with her exposed legs hanging took his right.

Teague, for once, didn't have anything to say. All he could do was let his eyes absorb Mina. He raked over her body and he tried to remain in control.

"Nice outfit."

Mina laughed and traced his jaw with her finger. "I was hoping you'd like it."

Teague's breath hitched a little bit at her directness, he hoped she hadn't noticed.

"You should never tempt a beast, my dear."

She smiled and shifted around on his lap a bit, purposely rubbing on places she had no place rubbing.

Teague's face redenned a bit and he tried to shift around so that she wasn't sitting right there...

"Oh Teague, don't be so stubborn." Mina began littering his jawline with feather light kisses. Teague was trying so hard not to get distracted, and drag her to his bedroom, but she was making it so difficult!

"Mina, this isn't very appropriate."

"When has that stopped you?" She smirked and reached a hand in between them and started running him through his jeans, his arousal was now very apparent. "Why don't you just continue working..." She unzipped his pants and pulled him out and slowly stroked his length. "And I'll just keep you company."

Teague was silent in shock. He needed some way to get her off of him or he swore she'd be the death of him. "Well I can't really do that with you on my lap, can I?" He was trying so hard to keep his breathing steady.

Mina got a mischievous look in her eyes as she got up and sat on the ground, placing her head right between his legs. Teague was mortified. Mina Grimm was apparently not one to give up.

Teague expected her to continue stroking him, but he felt her tongue slowly lick him from bottom to top. He looked down at her, eyes wide. She smiled and licked his tip in a circle. He titled his head back, never having felt pleasure like this before. He lightly groaned as she put her lips around him and began bobbing her head, every once in a while pulling off completely with a pop. Oh fate, he wanted her. He wanted her all to himself.

"God, Mina..." He ran a hand through his hair.

She pressed her lips on his tip and sucked while wrapping her hands around his length, rotating, rather quickly. Teague felt his climax approaching, and was very thankful Fae royalx didn't have to stop post-climax.

"Mina..." He could barely breathe, let alone talk, "I'm gonna..." Teague couldn't finish, due to a lack of oxygen. Mina began going even faster and with a loud groan, Teague came into her mouth. She swallowed and licked her lips. She chuckled seeing the always formal Teague in such a state.

Teague stood up and dragged her to his adjoined bedroom, locking the door behind them.

Mina pulled him back towards the bed, passionately kissing him. He pushed her down onto the bed, his lips not breaking with hers.

"Love the outfit, but the clothes have to go." Teague snapped his fingers and her outfit was gone. She blushed and caught the urge to cover herself. She leaned up towards him and pulled his shirt off over his head, his pants next to go. They soaked in the sight of each other for a moment. Teague's abs and impossibly toned muscles, Mina's long legs, flat stomach, and chest. Teague leaned down and kissed a path from Mina's jaw, to her navel, making sure to linger on her breasts. She panted, her need for Teague stronger than that of oxygen.

He licked her inner thigh, eliciting a shiver from Mina. He slowly moved up until he was ready to soothe the ache that that had formed between her legs. He slowly dragged his tongue across her and she loudly moaned. Teague inwardly smirked, Mina was wet. She was damn near soaking for him. He encircled his toungue around her nub and she nearly screamed with pleasure in response.

"Teague..." She moaned.

Encouraged and aroused further at her moaning his name, Teague inserted two fingers into her while pleasuring her with his mouth. Her moaning grew louder and she ran a hand through his dark black hair. Suddenly, she climaxed, covering his fingers in her juices. Teague got up, chuckled, and licked his fingers.

Mina pulled him back on top of her and kissed him.

"Teague..." She whined into his mouth.

Teague looked down at the beauty in his bed and decided he couldn't take much more teasing. He positioned himself in between her legs and she nodded in confirmation. He slowly entered her and he felt like he was in heaven. She was so wet and tight, Teague had to use all of his self restraint to keep from splitting her in two. He allowed her a minute to adjust to him and then thrust into her. Mina moaned and he went faster. She threw her head back and clawed at the sheets, screaming his name. He groaned and continued observing the immense pleasure he was bringing Mina.

Already sensitive from her earlier orgasm, Mina felt her climax approaching, yet again. Teague felt this and thrust harder and faster into her.

"Teague!" She screamed as she climaxed. Teague felt her walls clench around him and soon he climaxed with her. They rode out the waves of pleasure before Teague lay down next to her, trying to regulate his breathing. Mina cuddled up next to him and rested her head on his chest.

"We sho

uld definetly do this again." Teague smirked.

* * *

**So I was a bit disappointed in my last Meague smut. So, I wrote this. Highly improved, if I do say so myself... :) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Fluffy**


End file.
